Statue
by black'nwhitepanda
Summary: I'm happy that despite my stillness, she found comfort within my presence. I fell in love with her but she'll soon be married. For one last time, please allow me to be able to touch her and tell her that I love her.
1. Statue

**Statue**

By black'nwhitepanda

* * *

'_Ne, Sasuke-kun… Do you think I'm pretty?'_

"Of Course, you are. Why do you ask?"

'_I mean, yes, of course, I'm pretty… it's just that I don't make time to actually fix myself. You see, I never really put on makeup and I don't really like dressing myself up unless it's other people but I do wear nice clothes whenever needed and when I feel like it. I'm happy with the way I am right now.'_

"Sakura, neither makeup nor pretty dresses can make you look good. You're beautiful with or without them so it doesn't really matter. As long as you're happy, that's all that matters."

_BRIIIIINNNGGGGGG!_

'_Cha! It's time for me to leave! Thank you for listening to me again today, Sasuke-kun! See you tomorrow!'_

"It's that time already? It can't be helped though. Take care and sleep well. See you tomorrow, Sakura."

* * *

The happiest hour of my life is always when the clock strikes 8 in the morning because that's when Sakura arrives here with glistening viridian eyes matched with her breathtaking smile. Just by merely seeing her can always make my day complete.

Everyday, she'd come here and talk about her life outside the office. I've never been outside. The moment I was brought here, I never left this room. I've always been here, standing stiff and still waiting only for her to brighten up my day.

I've seen her laugh and cry. I've seen her mad at times especially when her clients tend to be too bossy and unethical.

One time, she ranted for about five straight hours about this client who wanted to copy a design from another. She didn't want to listen to her client so instead; she made another design, which was far better than the original, I must say.

I remembered her saying something about how hard she studied design and that it's a slap on her face whenever her clients ask her to copy another designer's idea. She always stands by her principle that she'd rather lose a client than to steal someone else's design. And I came to admire her for that.

The happiest day of my life would probably be when it's crunch time. I get to be with her for at least more than half or even more than a day although her focus is always on the design that she's working on. It usually happens a week before her client's big day and it only gets even busier whenever school dance season is close. Sakura is really well-known in the field of design.

Unfortunately, her crunch time is also the saddest day of my life. Even though I see how happy she was making designs for her clients, it's also during those times that she tends to forget about herself. It's been a habit of hers to skip meals and stay overnight, sleepless, whenever it's crunch time.

I, on the other hand and though having her around me for more time, am mad at those customers who actually asks her the favor. They don't know just how much work and effort Sakura puts on those designs yet the compensation they give is not even enough. But even though I'm mad, I'm happy that she's happy with her work.

* * *

The following day, she came in with a brighter smile on her face. She was glowing more than the other days I've seen her. I wonder what made her so happy?

'_Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun! You won't believe what just happened before I got here, I can't even believe it myself!"_

"Spill."

'_Gaara-kun is back and he asked me out on a date tonight! Kyaaaa!'_

Her squealing radiated throughout the room. I felt her happiness stab right through me more than a hundred times. If she's happy, then I'm happy.

"Good to hear that."

'_I have to start working now so I can finish early and prepare for our date. I'm so excited, Sasuke-kun!'_

Hours passed with me just staring at her sitting across the table. She's smiling while working and to me, seeing Sakura like this is kind of rare at this season because it is the season wherein customers would either ask her to copy another design or give her work with less than her needed amount of time to prepare.

It's only 5:45 and she was starting to pack her things up, humming to herself as she fix the materials she used for the day.

'_I wonder where he'll take me tonight? Gosh, I might not even be wearing the appropriate attire.' _And she faced me with slight horror on her face_, 'Look at me, Sasuke-kun! I'm like wearing my comfy jeans and shirt! What if he brings me to a fine-dining restaurant?'_

"What you're wearing is fine. Don't stress yourself too much on your date."

'_What if people start judging him for bringing me, unrefined and nothing special, to such place? I can't forgive myself.'_

"Stop overthinking, Sakura. Don't worry about how you look. You're wearing just fine and you are always beautiful no matter what you wear. You're special and I know it because I-"

Her phone ring and her smile is back once again. Sometimes, I really do think that she's bipolar: one moment, she's nearly crying and the next thing I know, she's laughing hard like a maniac.

'_I'll be there in a minute!'_

She fixed herself a little forgetting her dilemma a few moments ago. She came up to me and suddenly hugged me. _I wish I can hug her back_. Trapped in my own dilemma, I felt her soft lips touch my cheek… _she kissed me._

'_Wish me luck!'_

And she left.

* * *

It's been a month or two since Gaara came back and began dating Sakura. I'm happy that she's happy spending time with him but I'd be fooling everyone else if I say that I'm not hurt at least a bit.

She's spending less time inside the office. She gets off by 6, two hours earlier than her regular, to meet with him; and I am here left alone yearning for her presence. What can I do anyway? I'm just a statue, a decoration inside her office.

I watched her as she go and closed the door. Once again, I'll be spending the whole night by myself in this lonely cold room.

* * *

I was once again trapped in my own world (when have I not been? I'm a statue, of course, I have a different world) when my thoughts were cut off by the unlocking of the door. In came the brightest Sakura I've ever seen. She run up to me and hugged me like I was real.

I don't know why but I suddenly heard her sobbing. As much as I don't want to, she released me from her hug and covered her face immediately. There was something shining on her finger.

As soon as she removed her hands from covering her face, I wanted to touch her face and just take away those tears but I can't. I'm still. Looking at her, I realized that she was smiling. She was rather crying tears of joy.

She held out her hand to me and showed me her ring.

'_Sasuke-kun, he asked me last night and I… I said yes.'_

She's engaged to him now.

'_I'm marrying Gaara-kun.' _She hugged me once again,_ 'I'm so happy, Sasuke-kun!'_

I wish I could hug you right now.

* * *

Months have passed and Sakura was getting busier not only with her clients but also with the preparation for her own wedding. I barely even seen her around staying late for work.

Tonight, though, is the last night I'll be seeing her around. She's staying overnight to finish her wedding gown and by the end of the week, she's finally getting married and she'll forever leave me albeit a new tenant is ready to occupy the space a week after.

Everyday, I kept praying to God that he'll give me a chance to step out from this still body. To get close to her, hug her and tell her that I'm happy to have been given the chance to be with her even for a while.

It's way past midnight and any minute now, the sun will be shining through the blinds of her office. She's been dozing off for an hour or two now.

Staring at her a little too closely, I felt a blush made it's way through my cheeks. She's so beautiful and up this close, I feel like I've been blessed that I was able to be with her: to remain by her side, through her ups and downs, tears and laughter.

_I wish I've met her as a person_: someone who will respond to her questions and whatnots; someone who will comfort her when she needs one; someone who will celebrate with her when she's happy; and someone who will hug her back with warmth and security.

Nevertheless, I'm happier that even with my stillness, she found comfort within my presence because honestly, I don't know if she'll ever talk to me like she does in the past if I were real. Moreover, she still has him and her friends to do those things together. If I were a real person, we might not even become this close. We might even become strangers to each other.

If can feel the sun peeking from where it's hidden. Any minute now, she'll wake up and I have to leave. _She'll have to leave._

I touched her face overwhelmed by her warmness. My eyes creased as I smiled at the memories I am remembering. Those memories, I'll cherish them forever. _I will cherish you forever._

Before I left, I returned the kiss she gave me that day Gaara first asked her out on a date. I lingered a little bit not really wanting to go. Unconsciously, I felt a tear fell from my eyes and I knew right then that it's time for me to leave.

'_I love you, Sakura…'_

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

She flinched as she woke up from her dream. She glanced at her door and touched her cheek feeling it a bit wet.

'_Was I crying? Or maybe, it's just the temperature.'_

She walked towards the window and pulled up the blinds as the sunlight greeted her good morning.

On her way to her working station, she glanced at the statue standing still adjacent to her working area. As she sat down to continue her cutting and sewing, she tried to remember her weird dream.

"I really had fun working in this office. Sadly, someone else will occupy it starting next, next week" She sighed while slumping her shoulders, "I'll miss _it_."

She stopped working and turned 90 degrees from where she was seated, facing the statue she treated as a person from the moment it was sent to her.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun? I really don't want to leave you here alone with the new tenant because if that'd be the case, I won't be able to see you again, right?"

As if hearing the statue replied, she smiled and turned back to her work.

"So I've decided to donate you to my friend's art museum. His name is Sai, by the way. He's an artist. Mostly, he paints but I know he'll accept you to his collection. With you there, lots of people will come by the museum and admire not just his works but also you. You're too handsome for a statue you know."

She giggled at the thought.

"Sometimes, I even think that you were real: that you can actually hear me and that you're actually responding to me."

She stopped once again.

"Honestly, I'm afraid of being alone but knowing that I have you here, I feel secured. You always keep me company."

She tried to stop her tears from falling as she continued with her work.

"Thank you, Sasuke, for being there for me. I'll miss you!"

* * *

The week has passed and the vows were exchanged. Finally, they were happily married.

She was standing right beside her husband greeting some guests and thanking them for coming to their celebration. There were a lot of people in the reception: some were her family and friends, some she knew and some she just met that day.

"I'll just go and greet my friends."

She whispered to her husband and kissed him on the cheek as she bowed and excused herself from the guests.

As she was talking and laughing with her friends, her viridian eyes suddenly connected to obsidian ones. She stared at him curiously trying to put a name on his face when she suddenly muttered a name she knew all too well, "Sasuke?"

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Are you still with us?" Her spiky blonde-haired friend waved a hand in front of her face.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Naruto! You were saying?" She asked as she glanced back at him.

"Ne, Naruto, that's what being in love does to you. You forget the world around you!" Another long-haired blonde commented.

"Shut up, Ino!" Sakura remarked.

And everyone in their table began laughing at their teasing.

She looked back up and the man was still standing there, looking at her curiously. She didn't know who he was but seeing him grace her wedding, invited or uninvited, she felt more complete… as if her friend, Sasuke, was there in person greeting and wishing her a happy marriage.

She smiled at him and there he was, smiling back at her.

"Excuse me, Sakura but I have to leave early."

She diverted her sight back to her friends, particularly to Sai, who stood up and hugged her goodbye.

"Congrats on your marriage and thank you for the statue! It's available for viewing starting next week so you should come and visit with Gaara. Bye!"

She looked back to where she last saw the man but he was gone and nowhere to be found. With her eyes still lingering on the same spot, she asked her friends: "Hey guys! Have you ever seen an art that has become a reality? I mean, an art that has come to life?" She voiced out of curiosity of what she's seen.

Her friends looked at each other thinking about the question she just raised and what to answer.

"Uhm, I'm not sure. I haven't seen a real Mona Lisa ever in my entire life but all I know is that, most arts we can see in museums are based on facts and events that happened in the past so it's not really impossible to see an art come to life. Why do you ask?" Naruto answered innocently.

She didn't reply instead, she pondered at the thought that Naruto just said.

"Sakura," She glanced to her husband with a smile, "let's go meet our parents." Gaara said extending his right hand for her to reach.

She bid goodbye to her friends and walked towards her husband. Before she reached his hand, she looked back at the same spot. Smiling to herself, she took Gaara's bigger hand to her smaller ones and pecked him on the lips.

As she started a new journey with a new companion in life, she realized that the world is really full of surprises.

**Fin.**

**A/N: Pardon as to how I end this one-shot. I kind of feel off towards the end because I honestly don't know how to end it. HAHA!**

**So what do you think of this? Review please! THANK YOU! :)**


	2. EPILOGUE

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.**

**EPILOGUE**

"Sasuke, is that you?"

The black haired man standing in front of a delicately carved statue looked back at the person who called his name.

"Ah. It really is you! It's been a long time since you came here." The man who looked a lot like him said.

"Hn."

"You're still emotionally constipated and inarticulate. Haven't you learned any vocabulary from where you came from?"

"Tch. And you're saying you've learned some _nice_ words to say to others?"

"So you can talk longer than your two-letter remark. Congrats, really."

The newcomer faced the artwork his cousin has been staring at and his face contorted to his usual smiling face.

"This one really looked a lot like you; only, this one has more expressions inside than you do. It's unfortunate, you know, how a statue have more feelings within than the human himself."

"I wonder who carved this and made it look a lot like me. I bet he's a stalker for being able to make a lifeless replica of the real one. I want to sue him for copying my looks without even telling me."

Sai laughed at his cousin's remark while Sasuke just glared at him… hard.

"Seriously, Sasuke!" He laughed even more before continuing what he had to say, "I'd be more than happy if that sculptor would be put in jail. He's hurt a lot of people, you know."

Sasuke looked back at his lifeless replica, "Tell me about it."

"You see, the guy who carved this was an arrogant narcissist man I've ever known to step on this planet. He said that he wanted his girl to still be in love with him despite him going away for a while for some important business."

"And what important business would that be? Bet he's just a bastard making excuses-"

"Yeah, a bastard full of excuses." Sai confirmed chuckling bitterly, "He's been sick for a while and everyone knew about it except his girl."

Sasuke's smirk faltered and was transformed into a frown as he looked sideways to his companion to see his desolate expression, "Why did he not tell her?"

"Because he didn't want her leave him." He answered flatly.

"That's bs! If the girl would leave him after knowing the reason behind his leaving, then, he doesn't deserve her."

"I see you're taking sides-"

"Why not? Her boyfriend's sick and he just meant well for their relationship to remain intact while he's getting himself cured for whatever disease he had."

"You're right and wrong at the same time, Sasuke. He does meant well for their relationship to remain intact until the end but he didn't trust his girl enough to tell her everything."

Sasuke fell silent upon realizing his cousin's point.

"The day she received this statue as a gift was the same day she learned about the real reason why he was leaving. Without wasting any more time, she drove as fast as she could to the airport."

Sasuke was frowning while listening to his cousin's story.

"I don't get it. He's getting himself cured and he'll be back to her once it's all done, so why is she so frantic about it?" He asked feeling confused.

"Same as he was: she's afraid she might lose him."

"Was he that sick that she's afraid to lose him?"

He asked this hoping that it would enlighten him better of what kind of situation the two protagonists were facing.

"He had a brain tumor and there was a big risk for him to acquire memory loss; another reason why his family sought for the best neuro-surgeons around the world to operate on him. They, too, didn't want him to forget… even for a while. The girl, on the other hand, wanted to be by his side so that when he wakes up, she's the first one he'll see."

Now getting more engrossed with the story his cousin was telling him, he urged him to continue where he left, "What happened next?"

"The rain started pouring hard." Sai smiled bitterly as he continued his story, "It was almost zero-visibility due to strong winds and continuous downpour of rain. The road was already slippery yet she was still driving at a fast pace. Maybe you can guess what happened next?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his cousin's attempt to slightly lighten the mood.

"Car-"

"Car accident that almost killed her life." He said cutting off his cousin's response.

Sasuke's eyes widened as if he was the receiving end of the news.

"She was asleep for a month or two. They thought they lost her until she finally woke up; only, she can't remember anything."

"He was supposed to be the one forgetting not her." Sasuke chuckled sadly to himself, "What happened to the guy then? Did he survive the surgery? Did he know that his lover lost her memories? Did he come back for her?"

For the first time in his entire lifetime, Sai saw a lot of unanswered questions in Sasuke's expression.

"He woke up."

Sai wanted to know what kind of expression his cousin would have upon knowing the "good" news.

Sasuke, on the other hand, heaved a sigh of relief knowing that the male protagonist survived his operation but there were still a lot of questions in his mind.

Getting the response he was waiting, Sai began supplying the missing details he knew his cousin was dying to hear about.

"And no he didn't know about his girlfriend's situation. He never knew about it until _now. _His parents and friends, upon knowing what happened to both parties, decided not to disclose everything that has happened."

"WHAT!? That's bullshit! Why didn't they let him know about his girlfriend?" Sasuke, who was so lost in the story, lost his temper and shouted at his cousin.

"Because he didn't know her."

"W-what?"

"He, too, lost his memories." Sai, whose hands were deep down his pants' pockets, faced Sasuke.

"Since the two both lost their memories, they decided that it's better not to let them know about their past relationship and go on with their new lives."

"I don't think that it's for their parents nor friends' to decide on that matter. Had they told them about their past, I knew they would've remembered."

"A lot of painful things happened that no one would dare to remind either of the two about it. Everyone would want the two to remember their love for each other on their own because if not, it would've seemed forced. You could say that it's not for them to decide but only fate could bring the two back together _although that's impossible now._"

_RING! RING!_

Sai pulled out his phone and put it in to silent mode and looked back to Sasuke.

"There were a lot of instances wherein their paths crossed, Sasuke. They still have common friends whom they are in contact with. For the girl, it was unexpected that she just suddenly blurted out the name of her ex-lover to name it coincidentally with the gift she received from him."

Sasuke was now looking back at Sai listening to whatever he was saying.

"Her friends thought that it was a sign that she's remembering but that's as far as she can remember, _his name. _Despite that, we believed just how much she loved him back to still remember his name."

"_That name sounded too familiar and it looked a lot like if he were a person, that would be his name so I'd name him that."_

"What about him?" Sasuke interrupted.

"Well it's unfortunate that I think he will never remember his first love."

Sai looked at his wrist watch and patted Sasuke on the shoulder.

"I've got to go now. Appointment calls."

"Hn."

"By the way, how long will you be staying here?" Sai asked looking back at his cousin.

"A month."

Sai started walking away again when Sasuke decided to ask him yet another question.

"When will you put up the information for this work?"

Sai stopped on his tracks and looked back again at him with his all too familiar smile.

"Tomorrow? Next week? A month from now? I don't know. Why do you even want to know who made it? It's not like you will really do something to him when you know _him._"

He faced the direction he was going and waved a hand, "Ja! Anyway, I'll give you a call when the info's up for viewing. I'd have to clarify that with the owner first."

"It was really weird talking about him to him." Sai talked over his phone as he was walking out the hall.

'_Well, it's your fault you didn't tell me that he's here. I would've been the one to tell him everything. Where is he now?'_

"Easy for you to say, Dickless. He's still there staring at his own image."

'_Yeah! I would've knocked some sense in to him so he'd remember and stop calling me that. Anyways, Hinata's here so I'm hanging up now. Bye!'_

Sai clicked his phone off and pocketed it as he made his way to the parking lot.

"Hn. Troublesome best friends."

A few weeks after the fateful meeting between the cousins, Sasuke decided to visit the museum one last time before he left for England to study.

He walked towards his favorite sculpture staring once again at it until a small silver plate beside it caught his attention. He stepped towards it and read the content of it:

_The man who didn't want his love to be forgotten,_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

"_**Sasuke"**_

_Donated by_

_Haruno Sakura_

Realizing the information he just learned was enough for him to admit to himself that the sculptor was a real bastard because up until that point, he still can't put a face to the name of the statue's owner.

All he remembered was the girl with pink hair, green eyes, porcelain skin and a sweet, sweet smile. Seeing her was like falling in love for the first time. Unfortunately for him, she has just married.

**End.**


End file.
